<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiger Stripes by Kitkatchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934681">Tiger Stripes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatchild/pseuds/Kitkatchild'>Kitkatchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), mild body dysphoria, mild monsterphobia, non sexual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatchild/pseuds/Kitkatchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets about pregnant readers with loving monster partners.<br/>Warnings and pairings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Swapfell Sans/ Reader, UF Papyrus/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love the skin you're in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UT Papyrus and a Reader who isn't feeling the 'glow'</p><p>Only warning here is a bit of body doubt and non sexual nudity,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Papyrus was an absolute sweetheart and amazing partner, but one could say that sometimes, and only on the odd occasion, he may have just the tiniest bit of trouble puzzling out other people's emotions. As such he may have found himself taken aback for a moment when he spotted you through a crack in the door leaning over the counter to the bathroom vanity in your towel, stifling a sob with one hand. You, his absolutely precious mate, red in the face and shoulders heaving, a sight that nearly broke his soul. Shaking off his delay he knocked gently on the door hesitating only slightly to give you a moment of composure before calling out, “DEAREST IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT… AND ON THE OFF CHANCE IT ISN’T MAY I COME IN?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You responded with a brief pause followed by a hiccupping croak, “Yes… well no.. you can come in.” You quickly rubbed your face down with some bathroom tissue, and straightened up as fast as you dared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton ducked the doorframe appraising the room with confusion in his eye lights before they finally settled on an upturned jar of body lotion in the middle of the floor slowly leaking onto the tile. With a glance back at your stiff form, purposefully looking anywhere but the mess he thought better off a quick cleanup and reached for you instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The correct choice he gathered as you leaned into his arms with those wretched tears perking back up in the corner of your eyes. He shushed gently, bending down to rest on his knees so he could be level with you and hold you tighter while you let it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Papyrus had learned a lot of things on the surface and being a partner with you for the last few years had taught him the importance of a comforting silence. This time proved to be no exception to that rule and after a few more watery sobs you pulled upright and tossed an accusatory finger at the offending jar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t do it!” You seethed, eyes full of righteous fury as you attempted to convey your thoughts via telepathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas you were no psychic and while Papyrus was indeed incredibly intelligent a psychic he was not so after a beat of silence he asked gently, “MY LOVE, I’M NOT SURE WHAT THE LOTION DID TO OFFEND YOU BUT I’M ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN IT DESERVED ITS FATE, AND IF I MAY ASK SO I TOO MAY AVOID A SIMILAR DEMISE. WHAT EXACTLY DID IT DO?” The last question was said skull cocked to the side and phalanges spread in a passive calming gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he had finished his question your anger was already numbing in your chest and you pulled the towel a bit closer to yourself in a bit of embarrassment. With a huff you rubbed a hand over your head face flushing a bit with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Papyrus, you don’t have to worry it didn’t do anything ‘I’ just can’t do it, I mean I can’t reach anymore.” You let the towel slip a bit over the pregnant  bump of your stomach, gesturing at your body with disgust</span>
  <span>. “I mean I knew that the baby would change my belly, but EVERYTHING is bigger now from my feet to my face and I love our baby so much but I just feel enormous and ugly, and it scares me” You had run out of steam and looked up into his sockets searching for understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teeth had clicked shut audibly and his jaw was set tightly and before you could blink a flash of white had scooped up your form in a bridal carry. In your brief panic you had lost grip on the towel and you flailed for just a moment before your hands found purchase on his clavicle. He stepped through the door calmly and refused to meet your eyes as he walked up the stairs to your shared bedroom only briefly pausing to push open the door with his foot. You were gently placed on the freshly laundered bed sheets and leaned against the pillows before he pulled back with a stern face, hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could even start he addressed you, “LIGHT OF MY LIFE, I CANNOT PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND THE DEPTHS OF YOUR FEARS. HOWEVER I IMPLORE YOU TO ACKNOWLEDGE AT LEAST TO ME YOU ARE THE MOST MAGNIFICENT AND GORGEOUS PERSON I HAVE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF KNOWING. YOUR BODY IS INCREDIBLE AND IS PROVIDING A SAFE AND WONDERFUL PLACE FOR OUR CHILD TO THRIVE UNTIL THE TIME THEY ARE READY TO MEET THEIR INCREDIBLY GREAT PARENTS. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ONE</span>
  </em>
  <span> OF WHICH I MAY ADD IS ADAPTING EVERYTHING ABOUT THEMSELVES SO THEIR LITTLE ONE MAY GROW AND DEVELOP WITH AS MUCH LOVE AS POSSIBLE. YES, YOU ARE GETTING BIGGER AND YOU ARE EVERYDAY MORE LOVELY THAN THE LAST! SO FORGIVE MY BOLDNESS BUT I DON’T APPRECIATE ANYONE TALKING DOWN TO MY MATE, EVEN WELL... MY MATE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were shocked into silence at the sincerity of his statement. With both hands unconsciously cradling your bump and felt a small movement below your hands, you looked down on your body again with new focus. You could feel the little one rousing with the volume of their father’s voice and now steadily awakened from their slumber they were moving around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed dipped slightly under the weight of the skeleton as he crawled in next to you reaching up to place his hands with yours. Voice dropping into a near whisper. “ YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON AND CAN FEEL HOWEVER YOU WISH ABOUT YOUR BODY, BUT KNOW THAT WHEN I LOOK AT YOU ALL I SEE IS YOU AND THE BEAUTIFUL TREASURE YOU ARE GUARDING. THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THIS PLANET ABOVE OR BELOW GROUND THAT CAN CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT YOU. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I EVER THOUGHT POSSIBLE. THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE OPPORTUNITY EVERYDAY JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were tears in your eyes again but Papyrus noticed your smile and grinned back vibrantly. He gently settled you back into his arms and you tucked yourself in shyly. “ I love you too,” you murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emotions may be difficult to figure out but that is a challenge The Great Papyrus would never back down from as long as you were by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                         ~Fin~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. April Showers bring May Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This would be SF! Indigo Sans and reader. (If he is not familiar you really need to go read Dirty Laundry by https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp.) </p><p>Warnings this time around slight possessiveness, mild monsterphobia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You gave a big sigh pulling up the dress pants buttoning them with a bit of confusion; these hadn’t fit you last week and at 35 weeks your bump certainly hadn’t decreased in size? You pulled on the blouse you had picked out, dubious to its coverage but to your happy surprise it fit like a dream. It was the shoes however that gave it away, when they slid on to your feet effortlessly it finally clicked. You turned around in the floor length mirror and you looked beautiful, you had a husbone to thank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of preening you wandered downstairs. The culprit and hero sat at the table sipping his coffee leisurely glancing over the paper, eyelights flicking to you as you entered the room. “Ah my dear, good morning! I trust you slept well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gently pushed the paper aside and kissed the side of his skull. “Just fine love,” you answered. “Mysterious thing though,” you continued, reaching for your own mug of tea awaiting you behind him on the counter, “seems I have become a cobbler in my sleep, since the elves magically replaced all my clothes to fit. Look!” you feigned surprise holding up your sleeve. "They even managed to get that rip out from that night with Rus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back you appraised you husband whose cheekbones were now flushed with a light violet. “Really love, I do appreciate it,” you conceded with a laugh, “you don’t need to try and hide it from me though! I’m really surprised I hadn’t caught on before now, how long have you been ‘upgrading’ my wardrobe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flush grew darker as your partner cleared his non-existent throat. “Only since your last checkup with Undyne I remembered you lamenting that your favorite sweater had stretched out to the point where it was unwearable and it got me thinking what I could do to fix it since well... you know,” he trailed off, eyelights dropping to your swollen belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That choked another laugh out of you, “Stars above Sans! Yes I know we are pregnant, we both wanted this, and there isn’t anything ‘to fix’ just because I am carrying doesn’t mean I’m inconvenienced. I love you and I love our child!” You reached over and gave the skeleton a reassuring squeeze, then jokingly patted your tummy. “Now what’s for breakfast </span>
  <b>
    <em>we </em>
  </b>
  <span>are hungry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decorations weren’t overly extravagant and the tiny animal theme although a bit cartoonish fit the usually dour press conference hall rather well, all things considered. Sans watched from the corner of the room over by the pile of presents, which had been carefully scanned before the event. Taking care not to upset his cup of “punch” as he strained to overhear as you and Undyne were laughing over a conversation in front of a reporter taking photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Mingle,” You had half joked, half begged pushing him away from your side not 10 minutes before. He had tried… he really had but this whole event had him on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Queen herself had come to you both a few months ago after your announcement he had not expected you to so readily agree to be a 'poster child' for monster/human relationships. When he had asked you about it later that night you expressed no hesitancy about sharing your bundle of joy with the world. “Our baby gets to be the example that ‘our’ love is healthy and happy. I don’t want others to get to set the narrative on how things should be Sans. Not for this! They may be the first child with ‘different' “parents but I don’t want it to be the last! We get to show everyone without a doubt this is something to be celebrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen in short order after your enthusiastic agreement had set you up with a well known team of monster and human doctors headed by none other than Undyne you two had been thick as thieves since long before even thoughts of the baby, and if Sans was honest with himself you were in as good of hands as anyone when it came to your health with her. You both  had dealt with some local coverage and interviews before today but this babyshower/photo op even closed off as a ‘special event,’ was far too large for his liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been wearing his discomfort more publicly then he assumed because when Alphys saddled up to him with her 3 month old asleep in the baby career strapped to her broad chest placing a clawed hand down on his shoulder he snapped back to attention much more sharply than he would have liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, easy there Sans,” she huffed out, “this is supposed to be a party lighten up!” She dropped her voice into a bit more of a whisper. “I Get It! I really do but trust us this shindig has been through all the vetting and security measures we could think of and several we didn’t, it wasn’t long ago when ‘Dynie was in her shoes and look at us now!” She gestured down to the green scaled baby with love in her eyes voice bellowing again. “Everything is awesome and soon enough you will have a little one to smother with all your overindulgence too, if you don’t mind the lack of sleep that is!” She broke out a laugh and pat him on the back, returning to her partner's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of greeting and cooing over the baby you looked away back to Sans and met his eyelights. You smiled brilliantly and excused yourself making your way through the small crowd and took hold of his gloved hand. “Hey there sugar skull,” you mumbled near his auditory canal. “Ya’ doing alright? I know this isn’t your choice of gig, but it's the last big event until we hunker down for the remainder of our time pre ‘squirt’,” You nudged him with the side of your hip. “Besides,” you continued, “I’ve got the best bodyguard in the universe here with me, with you by my side we can take on anything, and if you want to go home right after the presents we can do that alright?” You glanced up meeting his eyelights, which had softened considerably with your request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my love, anything you want,” he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned at that, “Sans no, this is about us. Not just what I want, if you want to go now we can do that. I understand and appreciate your worry, but we can do anything if we are together, my wants don’t always need to come first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bristled and reached out to take your other hand. “No Love, I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I will admit this entire situation is not ideal to me. If I had it my way you’d be tucked away safe in our home, but I love you and trust you to know your limits. I don’t want my concern to ruin what our friends have worked hard to put together. This is for the baby and we should enjoy it. Do you want me to get you some water before we start the gifts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You searched his face for a moment confirming the truth before releasing his hands and smiling at him, “ Yes please, water would be very much appreciated, thank you!” Together you walked over to the plush chair in front of the pile of wrapped baby gear and he helped you to sit before wandering off to get you some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned back to the group gathering around you being transitioned over by some of the guards, “Thank you all so much for coming today we are so happy to be able to share the joy of the little blessing with you, and appreciate everything you have done to make this an easy time, now shall we begin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>             ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While you normally didn’t mind being the center of attention there was something about opening gifts in front of people a bit nerve wracking. Luckily with your husband by your side and Undyne stood toward your side taking diligent notes for you to reference later when you did up thank you cards, it was significantly easier to feign enthusiasm for bibs and blankets.. Not that you weren’t extremely appreciative of your friend's gifts, since they knew your style and baby room themes, but as you opened dignitary gifts and got your third pair of white baby clothes with actual buttons and zippers it was trying not to laugh that became a challenge. Even a few of the ‘parentally experienced’ press correspondents looked on pityingly as they described the gifts to their teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going swimmingly you would answer a few questions here and there and smile for a few photos. Sans had begun to relax into the environment and noticing your cup empty took it upon himself to refill it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So What have you considered for names?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A reporter from one of the neighboring cities begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well actually it will probably depend on if they have a font type when they are born that can inspire us?” You answered casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, so no family namesakes got it! What did your parents think about you having a child?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one made you pause a bit, “I suppose they are happy, they don’t live in Ebbot but when they found out the news they were overjoyed to be grandparents?” you shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reporter currently asking the question pulled forward through the small crowd, tilting the mic closer to you, “Great! That’s lovely, so they know then that it's not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby, and you and your partner aren’t worried about your child being teased or targeted at school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frowned and looked about to your friends for support. Undyne currently occupied with the listing and Alyphs holding objects up for her. Sans suddenly nowhere to be found. You sat up straighter and cooled your gaze at the reporter, “No actually, I’m not concerned at all,” You began, “and for that matter neither is my ‘family.’ My experiences with the monsters and humans here </span>
  <em>
    <span>in Ebott</span>
  </em>
  <span> have shown me that these folks here are some of the most kind and accepting people I have come to call my friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing your slight distress Sans had quickly returned to your side just as you were finishing up your statement. “It is so... inspiring... to me that your constituents would be concerned with the well being of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>unborn</span>
  </em>
  <span> child so much so that they felt the need to ask invasive questions. Thank you so much for your time.” You deadpanned with the most sickeningly sarcastic smile you could muster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Sans could even speak, you grabbed his gloved hand and stepped around a confused Undyne pulling away from the properly cowed reporter mumbling apologies under their breath and retreating back to the press line. Once you had sufficient space between the  press and your mate you sighed slipping heavily into his arms. “ I love you so much, and I love people, and I even love asses who don’t know when to shut up.” You mumbled startling laughter out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphys followed up  a few minutes later having heard the information second hand and  informing you both that the reporter had retracted their comments and would be submitting an official apology within the next few business days, the ‘or else’ remained unspoken but nevertheless appreciated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You recovered quickly serving a hilarious cake resembling a diapered bottom and orchestrating properly silly games of bobbing for pacifiers and “Don’t say baby” which had resulted in a win by your glorious husband who was swimming in clothes pins by the end of the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After long winded goodbyes and well wishes you finally arrived home and  promptly hopped off your aching feet onto the awaiting sofa knowing you wouldn’t make it to bed. To your surprise Sans plopped down next to you holding you closely and gazing lovingly into your eyes, “You know,” he began pulling you in close, “You are so strong my dear. If you continue to show half of your compassion and strength once our child is here I’d wouldn’t envy anyone who tries to get in your way,” he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our way,” you correct and snuggle into your skeleton lover whose arms wind around you snaking over your belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our way” he confirms, placing a skeleton kiss on the top of your head as you slowly drift to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this self indulgent fic! I have outlined a chapter each for 4 different Au's ( UT UF US and SF! Indigo) addressing different aspects of pregnancy but as these are mostly for myself if they seem out of character forgive me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Try a Little Tenderness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>UF Papyrus/Reader</p>
<p>Warning here: High-risk pregnancy mentions (no actual complications) mild swearing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weary was the perfect word to describe you as you rolled around in the sheets for what felt like the millionth time that early morning. At least your partner had switched sides of the bed with you so you were incrementally closer to the bathroom, so you thanked the higher powers for that as you relieved yourself. You glanced over at the clock upon your return and stifled a groan as it glowed a mocking 3:23 A.M. The mattress distressed with your weight as you tried to gently lower yourself into the covers. However a secret agent you were not, and a spared glance over at your partner revealed despite his stillness, vermillion eyelights coming into focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe,” you sighed, “I’m so sorry! Go back to sleep, please? Your alarm won’t go off for another hour!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NONSENSE LOVE, IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT,” your skeleton sat upright flicking the alarm off. “YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY ABOUT, BESIDES NOW I CAN GET IN A RUN BEFORE BREAKFAST.” He leaned over to kiss the top of your head, “YOU REST AND JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT AND I’LL MAKE IT WHEN I GET HOME?” Briskly he left the bed stopping only to grab his running outfit before he left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes swiftly with a click, you give it ten minutes of tossing and turning before you slink out of bed opening it precisely as you hear the downstairs door shut. Huffing your way down the stairs you reach the bottom landing only to frown at the site of a dark mess huddled up on the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hey there princess,” grunts the lump, “boss jus’ left, be back in an hour or so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I know Sans,” you interrupt, observing the dark smudges under his sockets, “You look like shit, lie down I’ll make some coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a grumble he nearly falls over the side and you snort as you toss a pink plush throw over his form making your way to the kitchen. It doesn’t take too much time to throw it together and with leftover coffee in the pot for your love and a mug mixed for your ‘babysitter’ you pour some water in a mug of your own and wander back out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> If the snores are any indication of thanks you take it, as you place his down on the table in front of him and lounge back. Plopping into the vacant space next to him and securing a throw of your own you snuggle down into the warmth, eyes closing for just one second…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wake with a start as you are picked up and shifted to a shoulder blade at a higher elevation. Lifted gentle by your love as he secured the blanket around you, “Papyrus,” you stir through the sleepy haze only to be hushed in attempts to soothe you. The action has the opposite intention and your eyes snap open, “Papyrus seriously,” you wriggle a bit in his hold, “Babe put me down! </span>
  <b>I Can Do It!</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At your insistence he drops you upright with deliberate care, and narrows his eyelights at you waiting for an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You have balled your hands into small fists and your face flushed with anger. Your tone was warning, “Hon I love you but you need to stop treating me like I’m made of glass. I can cook my own food, look after myself, and walk up my own damn stairs, you don’t have to do </span>
  <b>
    <em>everything!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” The last words came out a bit too harsh and you cringed at your tone. “Please,” you tried again, “I know you want to help, and the doctors were worried but we are going to be just fine, bedrest doesn’t mean I can’t do anything at all for myself and you are taking on too much, I’m not asking you to be a mind reader but I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I need help”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t just these things and you knew it. Ever since the silent drive back from the Doctor’s a month ago with the ‘high risk’ diagnosis everything had begun to change. Everything you did or didn’t do was “NO TROUBLE” until he had eventually taken over all the chores on top of working, insisting that ‘you rest.’  Every time he went out Sans was suddenly around as your “bodyguard” and it was taking its toll. You had wanted to have a sit down conversation about it but every time you had tried to bring it up it was waved off as a nonconcern and “the least they could do.” Research was no help either every site and blog you looked into was how to get your partner to help ‘more’ when you wanted less. You were exhausting yourself trying to tiptoe around your own house and it was stressing you out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the worst part about it is watching you and Sans run yourself ragged over it when I could be helping. I feel helpless and I’m not being your partner when you are overburdened. I'm sick of everyone telling me </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're so strong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sick of sitting around all day while you and Sans take care of everything. The most I’ve done in a week  is make coffee and that’s only because your brother was too tired to stop me. I didn’t ask for this Papyrus.” The last part escaped just above a whisper of tears starting to blur your vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’M SORRY SWEETSOUL, I DIDN’T REALISE I WAS CAUSING YOU DISTRESS, I’VE BEEN...NERVOUS,” he admitted tugging slightly on the collar of his shirt. “IT’S NOT EASY TO LET GO WHEN IT COMES TO YOU, I GET WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND OUR LITTLE SOULINGS AND IT SENDS ME SPIRALING, WHAT IF I DIDN’T DO ENOUGH AND SOMETHING HAPPENS, OR WHAT IF YOU GET HURT WHEN I’M NOT AROUND.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You are taken aback; it's not often your husband will admit vulnerability so openly.  “It’s alright love,” you start taking his hands into your own. “I’m sorry to have loosed this all on you at once. I think we need to have a serious sit down about what we can do about the remainder of this pregnancy and beyond. Would that be alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your skeleton nodded without hesitancy “YES OF COURSE! PLEASE KNOW, MY HEART, I ALWAYS WANT YOU TO FEEL HEARD YOU ARE THE MOST VALUABLE THING TO ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“heh, great to know ‘m chopped liver,” came a smug sleep heavy voice behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papyrus much to his credit didn’t even flinch, “SANS WE DON’T HAVE LIVERS YOU BONEHEAD,”  he delivered with a smirk enveloping you into a hug. You poked your head over at your brother-in-law, “yeah geez what’s the matter I thought nothing got under your skin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made him chuckle “yeah whatever sweetheart, ya’ get your digs in now, you just wait until ‘second best’ uncle sans teaches your little ones how to cuss from A to Z, then ’ll see who has the last laugh.” The mirth is his eyelights was dubious but you waved off the half hearted threat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay,” you placated, “You are the best uncle, truly the greatest, all will bow to your title will that make you happy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, ‘s start,” he shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts, “m’ head back to bed, when you two ‘re done with your kiss and makeup, call me back for breakfast, ‘aight?” And without a word he was gone, only the briefest wisp of ozone catching in your nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You turned back to Papyrus, “maybe we can work together on cooking something while we talk it over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL PLAN,” he concluded, leading you by the hand back toward the kitchen. The future may be unsure but you knew as long as you had this skeleton by your side everything would turn out okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~fin~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all communication is key in all relationships and everyone deals with stress differently. As always you are enough!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>